ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zach6040/Viktor: The Spoils
Viktor: The Spoils is the 23rd episode of ultimate alien,the 3rd episode of the 2nd seson and the 121st episode overall Plot : Zarcovia's soldiers has found the frozen body of Dr. Viktor. Prince Gyula and King Xarion want to see this weapon, Gyula wants to control Dr. Viktor to use him against rebels in their civil war, but Xarion tells him not to, King Xarion asks for help from Ben, Gwen, and Kevin and explains what Gyula is trying to accomplish. When they find Dr. Viktor's corpse, they are found by Gyula's soldiers, while fighting them, Dr. Viktor's ice block begins to melt and he breaks free, Gyula reveals that Dr. Viktor is under his control, Dr. Viktor defeats Ben, Gwen and Kevin and imprison them, along with Xarion. Gwen manages to free Xarion, but he takes an unconscious Ben for his own plans. He conducts an experiment on Ben using AmpFibian, Dr. Viktor, and himself, but Prince Gyula interferes in order to stop Xarion from taking control of Dr. Viktor, unfortnantly King Xarion's mind has been transferred to Dr. Viktor's body King Xarion, now calling himself King Viktor, starts hurting Prince Gyula. He releases Gyula as a last act of mercy, and starts atacking the rebels, but was defeated by Heatblast and Gwen and Kevin. Gyula and his soldiers try to take King Viktor back, but Ben takes Gyula's device that controls his soldiers and sets them free. And King Viktor swears to Ben to take revenge. With Heatblast, Ben regains Wildmutt too in the episode (seen when the King transforms Ben). Charactors *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Fritz Villains *Dr. Vicktor *King Xarion *Prince Gyula Aliens Used *Echo Echo (selected Jetray) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone *Goop *AmpFibian *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Heatblast (first re-appearance) Triva *Big Chill's hands are colored blue instead of black. *For a split second Dr. Victor's eyes flashed green. *Wildmutt teeth flashed yellow *This is the first time Dr. Vicktor has made a re-appearence since the original series. *Dr. Vicktor is the third villain from the original series to reappear in Ultimate Alien. *This is the third time Wildmutt is seen in Ultimate Alien. In the order of appearances: Fame ''(on T.V. only), ''The Forge of Creation ''(Used by 10 year-old Ben) and this one. *This is the second time in Ultimate Alien that Ben turns into Heatblast. Although the first time he turned into Heatblast was in Forge of Creation by 10 year old Ben. *This is the second time Ben turns into Echo Echo instead of Jetray. The first time was ''Ben 10: Alien Force ''in ''Trade-Off. *Heatblast is one of the only two aliens shown thus far with yellow eyes (the another is NRG). *It is revealed that after Kevin absorbed Dr. Vicktor's power when he was suffering from his third mutation, he sent him to the Null Void, but some how Victor escaped and was frozen sometime after. *The king of Zarkovia seems to figure out how to work the Ultimatrix, as he was able to shift Ben through different forms for his experiment with Dr. Vicktor. *A running gag in this episode is with Kevin requesting they get a teleporter pod in order to get traveling easier. *Dr. Viktor's electrical powers used to be purple. Now they are blue. That is exactly what happened with Ghostfreak too. His powers were purple, now they're blue. Coincidentaly in the original series Dr. Viktor and Ghostfreak worked together, and now the same changes have been made to them. This also happened with Gwen, but the other way around. Her's used to be blue, now they are pink. *This is the first episode with two aliens making a re-appearance, Wildmutt and Heatblast. But they do not say their name. This is probably because Wildmutt was unconscious at the time (and can't speak to begin with), adding to the fact that he cannot speak and the fact that Heatblast was an off-screen transformation. *This episode makes numerous references to the movies involving the Frankenstein monster: the monster being restrained via being frozen in a block of ice, a hunch back assistant, transferring the mind of another into the monster, a large desolate castle where the monster was brought to life, displaying it as a intellegent being and finally the equipment seen in the castle throughout the episode. See Also *Ultimate Wildmutt *Null Void﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts